


【TK】十日谈：My Wish

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 梗自：米糕太太Keywords：30代×10代，骑乘
Kudos: 5





	【TK】十日谈：My Wish

代發，作者：akki

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
身经百战、计划好了他们关系发展的每一个节点的刚没想到，他们的第一次是这样的。  
急着宣示主权的少年跨坐在他身上，衣服松松垮垮地挂着，捏住自己的膝盖向两边分开就要坐下去。  
太可爱了，柔顺的棕黑色发丝像猫毛一样微微抖动也好，因为紧张咬着的水润下唇也好。泛着润滑液光泽的后穴能看得出光一事先准备过，想到这孩子是怎样查资料、在浴室摸索着给自己清理，刚就觉得可爱得不得了。  
但是那个未经人事的地方，怎么看都不像能立刻承受自己的样子。刚不想第一次就给光一带来只有疼痛的回忆甚至弄伤他，而且他还太小了，现在对他出手让刚有一种犯罪感。  
“别动！”  
似乎是看出他想要制止，光一出声喝住了刚。  
“没关系……是我自己想要这么做的……”  
少年狠下了心，朝着刚那根已经完全挺立起来的物什坐了下去。因为不熟练的性事和令人难堪的体位，光一滑了好几次才让性器头部挤进后穴，这个过程中整张脸都红透了，委屈的表情像是要哭出来一样。  
还没完全长开的细瘦身体发着抖，不知道是因为疼痛还是害怕，或者两者兼有。  
完蛋了，刚想。不该用对待大人的计策来套路光一的。  
他早就应该知道，光一比谁都要认真对待他们的关系，也比谁都有献身精神。刚就在一次次的套路中被光一大胆到有些鲁莽却又带着少年特有的青涩可爱的行事方式吸引，越陷越深。  
光顾刚工作的蛋糕店的高中生男孩，吃甜点时总是一副苦大仇深的嫌弃脸，却天天准时来报道。小心翼翼地偷瞄过来，却在自己笑着看过去时生硬地侧开脸。在这方面开窍很早经验丰富的刚不可能不知道光一的心思，于是故意创造了独处机会，一来二去，被告白也是顺理成章。  
刚第一次遇到这样一个情窦初开的小男孩，不自觉地抽离到大人的视角来看光一，却也被一个个害羞地打出的直球打动了。  
想要珍惜光一的，甚至规划好了两个人的未来——至于故意跟以前那些狐朋狗友在一起还让光一看见，不过是小小的激将法，想从容易害羞的少年那里骗来交往以来第一个主动的亲吻，最多互相帮忙用手射出来就够了。至于本垒，至少要等到他成年——  
没想到，“偶然”碰见他和朋友在一起时的光一直接眼睛一红，什么也没说甚至没叫他的名字，就低着头跑开了，他可不会看错的。  
更没想到，故意在外面逗留了一会儿才回去后，一进门就直接被只穿着一件自己的宽大白衬衣的光一拉去卧室，扒了他裤子就要强上。  
毕竟、毕竟光一是那么害羞的孩子……  
他真的没想到吗？  
“唔……嗯……”  
看着拼命压抑喘息、努力在自己身上寻找平衡点的光一，刚觉得自己真是无可救药的坏人。设计了这么一出，又看好戏一样让他自己折腾，甚至眼睁睁地看着他不做好扩张就强行插入。  
光一终于找到了能顺利坐下去的角度，咬咬牙利用身体的重力一口气坐到了底。  
“……！”  
从未体验过的刺激和足以撕裂身心的疼痛让光一一瞬间连惨叫都没能发出来，只能仰起脖子后仰，几乎要倒下去。死死按住膝盖分开双腿的手失了力，又为了不整个倒下，下意识支撑在了身后。  
纤细的脖颈，像一只仰起脖颈跳舞的小天鹅。还未成年，就有着摄人心魄的能力。  
刚直起身子，抱住了他汗湿的脑袋。  
“放松……别怕……跟着我呼吸……”  
怀里的身体发着抖，汗和泪水湿成一片。  
“爱你……刚先生……”光一哭着，“爱你……”  
刚吻着他湿漉漉的额头，吻过挺翘的鼻梁和鼻尖，最后落在他的嘴唇上，却不正面答复。“乖哦。”然后寻找着光一的敏感点，找到了之后故意一次次顶上那里。  
直到最后，都是个过分的大人啊。  
光一好像完全不这么觉得，双腿攀上了刚的腰背，模模糊糊却坚定地诉说着爱意。

经历了过于刺激和疼痛的第一次，哭得近乎脱水的少年在撑着做完清洗后仿佛电池用尽，倒头就睡着了，被子里只露出他黑色的小小发顶。刚看着那点柔软的细毛，心里泛起一股酸软。  
后穴有撕裂伤，要怎么哄着他上药呢，现在给他抹药他会不会醒过来啊……刚正思索着，就听到摆在桌上没关机的笔记本电脑发出电量不足的警示音。  
电脑屏幕上是忘记删除的搜索记录，“怎样抓住年长男友的心。”然后是穿男友衬衫等等一系列奇奇怪怪的引导人进行色情引诱的回答。  
刚失笑，然后暗下决心，以后还是多看着点这孩子，不要再故意让他寂寞了。

END


End file.
